The Never-Ending Battle
by SuperNeos2
Summary: During his final battle with Madara Uchiha, Naruto is blasted into another world that is in just as much crisis as his was. With no way home, Naruto makes a decision to protect this world the way he couldn't protect his.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Resident Evil

**AN: I decided to do this after playing Resident Evil the other day and inspiration struck me. I also saw the lack of crossovers for these two fandoms and decided to contribute something to it. I'll let you guys decide if this keeps seeing the light of day.**

**We're gonna be going from the Mansion all the way to Post-RE6 so expect a lot of chapters and a long story if this keeps continuing. I really hope people like this. I actually have the whole thing thought out with over 100 chapters of content, but I don't see the point if people don't enjoy it. So that's what this test chapter is for. Its for you guys to sit and see if you want more.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 1- Awakening

Naruto stirred as consciousness slowly worked its way back to them, his head pounding like a drum with the pain coursing through him. He laid spread eagle on a plain of grass, the sky darkening as night slowly drew closer. He blinked confusingly. Last he remembered it was becoming daytime, not night.

He stood from his spread eagle position, glancing around the general area around him when he realized that there shouldn't be trees around. Killer Bee destroyed them all when they were battling against the jinchuriki and Obito. Questions popping into his head as he glanced around, he suddenly realized what he was doing as he walked. Instead of walking straight like usual, he was climbing out of something. Jumping out, he saw that there was a small crater in the ground.

Startled, he looked around for any sign of his friends to explain what happened. He saw nothing, confusing him all the more. Where was everyone? Why was there a crater in the ground? Why were the trees back? He had so many questions and so little places to look for answers.

He collapsed to a knee when the pain circulated again. Why was he in so much pain? Last thing he remembered doing was working with Sasuke to fight Madara and then nothing. His mind drew a blank for the period of time from their fight to his arrival here. Sensing around him, he found nothing. No signs of Sasuke, Madara, or anyone. That was both good and bad. Good he couldn't sense Madara but bad that he couldn't sense any of his friends.

Grabbing his stomach, he felt the pain travel all around. He must've taken a really hard fall to be in this much pain. His clothes weren't that great in shape either. His orange jacket was all but destroyed, only a strap around his right shoulder remained. His pants were okay. Holes in them, but otherwise alright. That fight with Madara must've been worse then he thought.

Did he win? Did he defeat him or did he lose and he was in the Moons Eye Plan right now? Naruto was worried. He needed answers right now or he was gonna lose his damn mind!

"Someone...?" He called, hoping for an answer in return. He got nothing. Looking down to his stomach, he tried for the fox who took residence in him seventeen years ago. "Kurama... Kurama you there?"

"Naruto?" He called back, Naruto happy to have heard from someone that he knew and not just the dead world around him. "We got a problem..."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "You're telling me..." he shrugged off the remains of his tattered jacket. "Kurama I don't know what the hell is going on here. The trees are back, I feel pain everywhere, I can't sense anyone and on top of it all, I woke up in a crater." Naruto took off his headband to take a look at it. It had ash smeared all over the Konoha symbol. He wiped it clean, a small sense of comfort coming from seeing the familiar symbol.

"You're in another dimension!"

Kurama's statement caused Naruto's eyes to widen and his mouth to fall to the ground he was standing on.

"What!?" He echoed so loud it caused the birds in the trees to crow and start flying somewhere else. "What the hell do you mean?! Am I in that nutjob's Moons Eye Plan because if I am, I'm gonna spazz the hell out!" Naruto howled. He lowered his tone, "All my friends..."

"They're alive..." Naruto sighed in goodwill. Thank God for that. "At least they were when we left." Naruto lost his goodwill to start freaking out again.

"What the hell do you mean 'Before we left!?'" He bellowed again, what ever birds that remained in the trees taking off again after hearing the terrifying voice again. "Kurama stop dicking me around and give it to me straight!" Naruto howled to the beast that lived within him. He waited for the fox to give him the cold and rough tone that came most times he talked to him.

He didn't disappoint. "You want it straight!? Fine! You were fighting that slimeball Madara with your Uchiha friend! You combined your Rasen-Shuriken with his Amatarasu to penetrate his Sussano Blade. The explosion was so strong that it tore through the fabric of time and space!" Naruto was shocked, but also prideful that he was able to rip a hole in space and time itself. That was badass status.

"Your Uchiha friend was about to get sucked inside, but you being your 'Oh so courageous self', used a Chakra Arm to yank him out of the way. Too bad the pull sucked you in and started hurling you around dimensions before stopping and spitting you out here. You would've died had I not covered you with loads of my chakra to lessen the impact of the fall." Naruto could hear the snort the fox gave. "I used so much that I need to sleep for months to get it all back, possibly years. I never had to do that before so my body needs time to recover."

Naruto could hear the fox sigh, like if he was about to bring more bad news. "Madara was alive when we were sucked and without you there to fight, he most likely will kill everyone there with Obito. Your friends are strong, but you were the only one who could've stopped them. I'm sorry, but our world will be in ruins soon, if it isn't already."

Naruto was saddened. His friends were left to fend for themselves against two crazies and his only companion in this new dimension was gonna be forced to take a hibernation in order to get his strength back, which in turn would give Naruto some strength back. That explained his healing not working like it always did. He was gonna be alone in a strange place by himself for months, possibly years. At least with Kurama, the time wouldn't be too bad to live through since he would have someone to talk to. He was alone.

It sunk in deeper. Alone...Alone... Just like when he was younger. All that hard work he put in and all the goals he had...

Gone.

Gone like the wind.

Naruto turned his head when he heard the bushes rattle. He watched carefully as the leaves fell off the bushes as whatever was behind it inched closer to him from the shield of the bush. He could hear barking, a small part of him hoping that it turned out to be Kiba or Akamaru to find him. His hopes died when a group of dogs, bloody hounds jumped through the bushes and snarled at him with a crazed look in their eyes. Naruto took note of the skin falling in chips from the group of four hounds. It was creepy.

Naruto recognized the look in the eyes. It was the daring look. The dogs were waiting for him to make a move and if it was a bad one, they were coming after him. Naruto inched backward slowly, making sure that he didn't do anything to arouse suspicion. He was doing good as the dogs weren't attacking him yet, only growling. Naruto was so busy looking at them that he missed the twig behind him. Once his foot pressed on it and it snapped, the dogs jumped at him; causing him to turn and run. Before he turned, he saw one of the dogs fall into the crater he arrived in so he mentally laughed. He didn't think about jumping through the trees since his body ached from the fall too much and he couldn't risk getting hurt when his healing was gone.

He called for Kurama, but got nothing; the fox most likely in his month or year hibernation. The sense of loneliness he buried so long ago surfaced as he got chased by the hounds through the forest. He hated this feeling and hoped and prayed after making friends that he would never have to feel that way ever again. It was his biggest fear to end up back in the same place he was as a kid with no friends or family to fall back on for love and support. Running through the forest with homicidal animals after him, it all came crashing down like a brick wall.

He was alone. He was alone in a new dark world with no hope of getting back. The only possible way would be to make another hole to get back to his world, but he couldn't do it on his end with his weakened strength and he highly doubt Madara would cooperate with Sasuke to make another one. No. He was alone here with death literally chomping at his heels.

Seeing a house, he dashed for it and jumped through the front door once he made it close enough. Shutting the door, he surveyed around the house that he entered.

It was big, bigger then the Hokage Building for sure. A stairwell led into the middle of the room, two openings to the left and right to the back while the staircase in the middle led to a door at the end and two smaller staircases to the upper level floor. Two double doors were on the ground floor and another single door to the right. Naruto took the decoration in greatly, finding admiration for it despite the hounds outside.

Speaking of the front door, it burst open; Naruto taking a defensive stance to try and fight them off despite his strength withdrawal. To his surprise, it was four people; three men and a woman. Two of the men pointed a weapon at him for a second before lowering them.

They all wore a vest, one red, one blue, one black, and one green with the word S.T.A.R.S. imprinted on the back. They each wore a holster with knives around them. One man had black hair, another had blonde geled back with sunglasses, the woman had brown hair under her blue hat, and the man wearing the red vest had brown hair pushed back.

All Naruto could mutter when the man in shades addressed him was:

"Holy Shit..."

End of Chapter 1 of The Never-Ending Battle

The first of hopefully many chapters. That really depends on you guys.

I hope you guys enjoyed and drop me a review to let me know how things were. I had to find a realistic way to tone down Naruto's abilities so he wasn't overpowered and this was the best I could come up with. Don't worry though, around Las Plagas with Leon he'll get his full powers back.

I'm also aiming for a potential NarutoxClaire pairing in the future, but that'll have to wait until the Raccoon City Outbreak.

Chapters will be longer in the future. This was just an intro so its gonna be a little short.

Next Time: Monsters


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Resident Evil

**AN: So... almost two months since the first chapter, huh? Well, you should know that I was always thinking about this and what was gonna happen in the story. I planned some stuff out and now I know how I'm gonna construct the other chapters since Resident Evil has big time jumps between games, aside from 1, 2, 3, and Code Veronica.**

**I'll let you know what it is at the Ending AN.**

**Anyway, I'm back and my New Year Resolution is to give this story more of my attention.**

**And just to be clear, I've done research and found out that guns and firearms exist within Naruto. They just aren't used in ninja combat because, well, a Rasengan or Fireball would be more effective then a firearm, so Naruto will have some knowledge on firearms and guns.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 2- Monsters

"Holy Shit..."

Naruto's eyes were widened as he stared at the faces of the four people that had barged into the door just a few moments after him. He felt the confusion and slight tension between them as they all stared at him wide eyed as well. Well, most of them anyway... He couldn't tell if the man in the shades was staring at him the same way.

The man with the green vest lowered his weapon as he took a step closer to him, Naruto jumping back and taking a defensive stance. After those dogs, Naruto wasn't sure if these people were gonna attack him the same way. He felt his weapon pouch jiggle when he took the step back, making a mental note that he still had his weapons ready at his disposal.

"Easy..." the man held his hands up to try and show that he meant no harm. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man. "We're not gonna hurt you. We're the S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team," Naruto now had the confused look going, completely filling the room with a sense of confusion that seemed to dismiss the barking of the crazy hounds outside.

"The what of the what?" Naruto asked, lowering his stance to what appeared to the public as relaxed. He was still on guard, leaning slightly over to the left; the side where his weapon pouch was in case he needed to make a quick grab for something. He felt a chill... and he wasn't talking about the cool air.

The man in the red vest raised an eyebrow. "The Police Force of the city. We're the top squad for the R.P.D." Naruto still didn't understand what was going on, but he felt slightly better now hearing these guys were police. They must be this world's ANBU.

The lone woman of the group spoke now, "We were sent up here to investigate those murders that have been happening," she said, causing Naruto's eyes to slightly widen at the mention of murders going around. What kind of sick place did Madara spit him into?

The man with the shades holstered his weapon as he took his step forward. Naruto couldn't see it behind the man's shades, but he was sure he was observing him.

"Why are you in the area?" He asked.

"Got chased by some crazy bastard dogs!" Naruto said, remembering the crazed look in their eyes that rivaled Sasuke's that day that they were in The Valley of the End. Just remembering his friend now made his chest swell and tighten, knowing that he would never see him or his other friends ever again. He quickly did his best to shrug it off and bury it, knowing he had to stay on his toes with little distraction if he wanted to make it out of here alive.

They all looked shocked at his explanation, Naruto guessing they ran into the same problem since he can very easily still hear the dogs barking outside and scratching on the door trying to get in. He also wasn't that far behind them, only being in this house for a few seconds before they came in.

The man in the shades continued, "I was sure it was said that this place was off limits until the investigation was solved."

"Never heard that..." Naruto said. He wasn't sure what else to say to them. He obviously couldn't tell them the real story of how he got here. They would deem him nuts and probably leave him up here alone with those wild animals still lurking about. If he didn't have his power restricted, he wouldn't care, but he was in a strange place all alone for years until Kurama woke up. He would probably die before making it out of here if he stayed alone.

So, he made a decision right then and there...

Get on the good side of these police soldiers so they can help him out of these death mountains.

"I'm not from around here," he started. It wasn't a lie, per say. He really wasn't from around these parts. "I... travel from place to place, just letting my feet take me wherever they wanna go."

"All alone?" The man in green asked. Naruto nodded. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen..." he answered.

"A year too young to be on your own," the woman said.

Naruto shrugged. "I'm gonna be eighteen tomorrow." He said, quickly seeing that eighteen was an important age in this world. He thought it be best to quickly put down any problems with his age by revealing he was about to turn eighteen within a few hours... or at least he was in his world.

"Well, that solves that..." the man in shades addressed.

"Why aren't you with your parents?" The man in red asked.

"Both died when I was young." He answered, getting slightly teary eyed as he remembered his dead parents. Even after meeting them both and getting to know them, it still hurt to speak the truth that they were dead.

"I'm sorry," she looked regretful for bringing that up.

"Its fine..." he eased after seeing how bad she felt for mentioning that. He could see they were good people. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, by the way!" He introduced to lower the uneasy tension that had built back up in the room.

The woman gave him a kind smile. "I'm Jill. Jill Valentine."

"Chris Redfield." The man in the green vest greeted.

"Barry Burton." The man in the red vest gave a small wave of the hand.

"Albert Wesker." The man with the shades gave a simple monotone introduction as he turned his head towards the door that they all entered from. "Now that introductions are out of the way, we need to find a new route out of here. Going back the way we came isn't exactly the safest way with those mutts outside."

Chris nodded, "I agree, but first we need to find Bravo Team..."

BAM!

The group of five turned to the direction they heard the loud noise. Naruto could hear the diminishing echo of the noise coming from the direction of the set of double doors to the left side of the room.

"What was that?" Jill asked as she stared wide eyed at the direction they all heard the gunshot noise.

"Sounded like a gunshot," Barry noted.

"I'll go check it out," Chris said as he took the hard first step forward, letting any fear he might've had be pushed off to the side to do what needed to be done.

"I'll tag along," Naruto offered. At the familiar look of objection that started to appear on Jill's face, he said, "I'm a trained fighter. I was the strongest person in my village." He might've also been the strongest person in his world, but he didn't get a chance to finish his big fight against Madara to find out for sure. "Plus, if a gun went off; there might be something dangerous out there. Chris shouldn't go alone."

Wesker gave a weird half-smirk at the smart idea Naruto displayed. "True. Alright, the rest of us will stay here and secure this area and wait for you guys to come back." Jill and Barry nodded in agreement with their captain.

As Chris and Naruto started heading to the door, they heard Jill speak up. "Chris..." the point man for the Alpha Team turned his head back towards Jill. "Be careful."

Chris gave a small smile. "Always..." he promised.

Naruto nodded. "I'll keep him safe." He promised to Jill as he and Chris turned back towards the set of double doors and started to take the last steps needed to reach them. Chris and Naruto each pushed one door open, stepping inside the new room and letting the doors shut behind them; a loud echo booming as the doors slammed closed.

They entered a large dining room. A table that took up nearly the entire center of the room stood in front of them, a fireplace on the opposite side of the room with flames burning the logs; an emblem mounted on the wall above it. Paintings littered the walls with the sound of the clock by the right wall's ticking echoing in the quiet and creepy room, only accommodated by the faint sound of lightning outside. Chris looked up and could see a walkway from the second floor just above him and Naruto.

The blonde ninja took in the room with shock. "This room is bigger then my apartment!" He gasped. "How many people live here that they need a table this big?!" He asked the quiet and observing S.T.A.R.S. member.

"How should I know?" He asked with a shrug of the shoulders. Naruto gave a small annoyed glance to Chris for his wise-ass comment before he spied another door at the end of the room next to the fireplace.

He pointed it out to the S.T.A.R.S. member. "There's a door over there."

Chris followed the direction of Naruto's finger and indeed saw the door that he was talking about. "Good eye," he praised, causing Naruto to get a grin plastered onto his face. "Let's see whats behind it." He said as the two walked through the large dining room over to their destination.

"So Chris?" Naruto attempted to start a conversation with the man to relieve some of the boredom that he felt surfacing now that his adrenaline rush was gone from his chase with the crazy dogs. The point man turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "What exactly are you and your partners doing up here?"

Chris sighed heavily, like if he was about to tell some bad news or dark revelation that was probably better unsaid. Naruto could handle it. He can handle anything bad or disturbing after his dark and mostly depressing seventeen years of life.

"There's been some grizzly murders up here in the mountains," he started, looking to be forcing himself to stay focused and not lose his dinner over it. He holstered his handgun before he started twirling his combat knife with the logo of his team 'S.T.A.R.S.' imprinted on the side.

"We received reports of the victims being eaten and torn apart..." Naruto felt his eyes widen and his stomach lunge at the news. Chris gave a small humourless laugh. "I guess we know now what caused them... but it cost us our friend Joseph."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Naruto gave Chris a nod of condolence. "I lost a friend of mine not too long ago as well." Naruto remembered holding Neji as he died not even a few hours ago back in his world. How ever long that was now that he was in a new dimension, he didn't know. But to him, now that he thought about it, it felt like it just happened, still fresh in his mind and heart.

"I'm sorry about that," Chris gave him his own nod of condolence as they made it to the door Naruto pointed out earlier. Chris grabbed the knob and slowly opened the door, Naruto falling into an old formation that Kakashi taught him, Sasuke, and Sakura back as genin. When a comrade opens a door, another steps in and surveys around to make sure its safe.

Not seeing anything abnormal, Naruto gave a nod to Chris to let the S.T.A.R.S. member know it was safe to come in. Chris carefully closed the door behind him and held his handgun high after placing his knife back into the holder on his chest.

The sounds of teeth chewing and sloppy slurping got the two's attention. Glancing down the dark hallway, Chris couldn't see anything left the way they came in, but Naruto saw something on the right.

A pair of feet stuck out around the corner.

"Hey Chris," Naruto whispered, getting the man's attention. "Look..." he pointed out the feet that were sticking around the corner. The ankles were moving, showing that the person was conscious and looking at something on the floor.

Chris took lead as he and Naruto walked around the corner to get a better look at the body the feet were connected to. They saw the worn out shoes of the man as he bent over a body. The man had his hands over the body as the sounds of the chewing they heard seemed to be coming from this guy in front of them.

Before Naruto could say anything, the head of the second body fell back; Chris gasping and staring wide eyed at the new face.

"Kenneth!"

His gasp caught the attention of the man, for lack of a better term, eating Kenneth. His pale head turned and the sight of his pale white eyes that appeared to be dead got Chris and Naruto to back away as he snarled at them.

The cannibal lunged for them as he stood on his feet. Naruto acted quickly, pulling a kunai from his pouch as he went to stab the crazy nut in the head.

Chris was quicker and fired a bullet from his handgun, dispatching the monster with a quick shot to the head.

Chris hovered over the corpse of what used to be Kenneth. "Damn..." he whispered as he grabbed the fallen weapon and two clips of ammo that were next to his half eaten corpse.

"I'm sorry, Chris," Naruto apologized, feeling awful about Chris losing not just one, but two, friends in a single night.

"What's going on here?" He whispered as he shook his head. He paused for a few seconds as he looked to Kenneth and back to the gun, seemingly thinking about doing something. He held the spare handgun to Naruto, the blonde looking to him for an answer. "If there are more of these things, you need to be able to protect yourself without getting too close." He didn't need to gesture to the remains of Kenneth. Naruto got what he was saying.

The ninja took the gun and a spare clip of ammo from Chris. "What do we do? Go back to Jill and the others?" He asked. This was all really fucked up. There were not only dogs, but monsters too that were hungry for human flesh!? This place was freaking sick and terrifying!

Chris nodded. "Gotta warn them about what we just saw..." he spared his fallen comrade one last look before he and Naruto turned and walked out of the dark hallway that was Kenneth's resting place and back to Jill, Barry, and Wesker.

...

"Wesker? Jill?"

Chris and Naruto made it back to the main hall that they met up in, coming back to find an empty room with no sign of the other S.T.A.R.S. members. Chris was looking around for any signs of his partners while Naruto stayed off to the side, thinking about what he and Chris just saw.

What the hell was wrong with that guy that he ate Kenneth? What can provoke a human to start eating the flesh of another? Naruto had no clue what was going on in this place. He's been in this world for under an hour and already been chased by dogs and seen someone getting eaten by another person.

He was starting to think that he was just dead and in hell right now.

"Well..." Chris called out to the ninja. Naruto turned to see him holding a piece of paper in his hands. "Jill and Barry went one way and Wesker went another after hearing something." He sighed as he folded the paper into fourths and pocketed it. "Looks like its just us, my friend."

"What do we do?" Naruto asked.

"There's obviously something going on here, what with the crazy dogs and the cannibal act that we just saw." He turned to the door that led back to the dining room. "We'll go poke around and see what we can find and hopefully meet up with someone."

Naruto gestured to the direction back to Kenneth's corpse. "Lead the way..."

...

"Jesus..." Naruto muttered as he and Chris stumbled into another dead body.

They went back to where Kenneth's corpse was and went into the door that was beside it after seeing that all the other ones were locked. Chris found a clip of ammo in a bird cage while Naruto found the body that they were currently staring at.

It leaned against the wall in front of the stairwell with the head being bludgeoned in with something of great force. The chest was ripped open and the intensities were sticking out slightly.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked the older man who was holding his head as he stared in shock at the body. "What the hell happened in this mansion?"

"It looks like it was a quick death..." Chris noted after a second of examination. He sighed. "Poor guy."

"Let's keep moving," Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder to get the man moving again. Naruto was afraid that if they stuck in one spot for too long that they were gonna end up like this guy. They climbed the staircase at a slow pace. "You think Jill and the others are all right?"

Chris ran a hand down his face, inhaling and exhaling deeply as he thought about what he wanted to say. "Normally I would say yes, but after what we saw with Kenneth... I just don't know right now." He stopped at the top of the stairs. "I just hope we run into them before something happens."

Naruto nodded, giving the man a small smile of confidence. "We're gonna find them. We'll do whatever we have to do." Naruto tried to gather nature energy for Sage Mode when they were looking at that dead body at the bottom of the stairs, but his chakra system was all wonkers right now due to the still very recent shutdown of Kurama. His chakra was going up ridiculously slow. His healing was still not working right and he only had enough chakra for a few clones and maybe one Rasen-Shuriken. He couldn't risk trying Sage Mode, messing up, and turning into a frog statue. He had to rely on normal tracking skills to find Jill, Barry, and Wesker.

Chris opened the next door, bringing him and Naruto to a new room that was lit with dim lightbulbs. There was a door directly in front of them and another corpse by the door, but there was also another way they could go. Naruto was tempted to use Shadow Clones, but the rational part of his mind told him to save it for real emergencies.

"Chris," the point man turned to him. "We should split up. One of us goes in there and another sees where this way leads."

Chris frowned for a second before he gave him a firm stare. "Do not leave this room. If there's a door, wait for me to come back. I'm just gonna poke my head in and be right back. We don't need to get separated too."

Naruto nodded, seeing what he meant and liked it. Chris shared a nod with him before he stepped over the corpse and disappeared into the room ahead of them. Naruto sighed and started on the path to his right. He already came face to face with another door. Jiggling the knob, he found that it was locked.

"One thing I learned from horror movies is that a locked door isn't smart to try and open," he laughed as he remembered the crappy movie he watched with Kiba and Lee one night about demons running around and possessing people. The scene where the main character tried to open the locked door and busting it down, only to meet up with more possessed people ranged through his head.

He turned and kept going, stopping at the corner of the wall when he heard a familiar groan. He saw a big man that was as pale as the one that took apart Kenneth, standing with his back turned to him.

Digging through his pouch, he pulled out a Shuriken and flung it to the man's head; making an exit wound out the front of his head and imbedding into the wall above a mirror.

Sighing, he rounded from around the corner and started walking to see what was around the next. Kicking past the dead corpse, he reached a small statue with a golden arrow resting on top.

Curiosity kicking in, he grabbed it and started looking it over. It was a beautiful design that would make a great collection item for people that liked this stuff. He looked to the spot where his Shuriken was imbedded into the wall, blood and brains dripping down from the many sharp points on it. He shuddered. He wasn't taking that back.

He turned back to where he split from Chris. The man hadn't come back yet. He said he was only poking his head in and coming back. What was going on in there that he was taking so long to come back?

Before he could move to go back, he felt a pair of arms grab him and take him down to the ground. Naruto did a quick turn so he was on his back and saw another one of those monsters on top of him. Growling, he angled his wrist so the arrow was grazing the skull of the monster. Naruto pushed the arrow through the head of the monster, yanking it out and kicking away the dead weight on top of him. What struck him was when he pulled the arrow out, the tip fell off to the ground. He picked it up.

"Naruto!" Chris' voice called as Naruto turned to see the S.T.A.R.S. member running to him. Chris came to a halt when he saw the freshly killed corpse. "You all right!?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah... Piece of cake." He grinned. He struck Chris with a confused glance. "Where the hell were you?"

"Found a key..." he said with a frustrated tone.

"Where is it?" Naruto asked after not seeing the supposed key.

"Had to leave it when I activated a trap," Naruto nodded. That explained the frustration on his part. "I'm guessing we need another key to take its spot on the trap." He saw the arrowhead. "What's that?"

Naruto shrugged. "Don't know. Beats me. Maybe its for something else around here," he guessed before he and Chris rounded the corner to see two more doors. Naruto groaned in frustration. "Many freakin' doors are there!?"

Chris picked one and failed to open it. "Locked... Probably need that key I found." He went to the second and much to both their relief, it opened! "Yes! Goddamn!" Chris cheered as the two went on through to the next room.

When they made it to the other side however, Chris almost punched the wall. "We're above the dining room!"

Naruto was equally annoyed. "Walked in a giant circle!" He looked and to add insult to injury, he saw two more of those monster things. "Wanna take out some frustration?" He asked the older man.

Chris nodded. "Sure..." the two started walking around to the two zombies. Naruto checked the other door and, unsurprisingly, it was locked with a sword engraving on the lock, what ever the hell that meant.

Naruto saw Chris whack the thing in the head with his gun before he gave a very nice boot to the head to take it out. Naruto was more creative with his when he shimmied around the monster and kicked a statue into it, knocking both down and over the railing onto the floor they were standing on just a little while ago.

"Might've over done it a little," he mumbled as Chris met back up with him. The two shrugged before they entered the set of doors that brought them back to the main hall. Walking down the first set of stairs that connected to the main stairs that would bring them back to the spot they met up.

There was another door and, saying what the hell, opened it. Surprised the door opened, they were taken outside to the back of the mansion.

"Finally!" Naruto said as he stretched his arms out. "An unlocked door!"

"Keep your cheers down," Chris warned. "Don't know if any of them are out here or worse." Naruto nodded with a quick apology before they climbed down to the bottom of the stone steps. They followed the stone pathway until they couldn't walk anymore.

"Another dead end," Chris sighed as he stared at the stone decoration of a young baby in a diaper holding a bow wearing diapers. Looked like Cupid, Chris noted. He did a double turn when he saw the empty spot on the tip of the arrow. "Where's that arrowhead?" He asked the blonde ninja.

Naruto, seeing what he saw, grinned before taking out the arrowhead and placing it into the empty spot. They heard a click and a new path opened up when the stone decoration moved back. There were more stairs that led down to a dark room.

"So..." Naruto looked to Chris. "You go first?" He asked with a simple grin. Chris scoffed before he took lead, Naruto following after him at a steady pace.

They made it to the bottom to a dimly lit room with candles. There was a coffin that was held up with four chains and four blank spots on the walls that looked like a human face.

Chris spotted a book resting on a stone. Leaving Naruto to look around, he picked it up and opened it. He frowned at the contents. He couldn't read most of this stuff, it being ineligible to read. But there were four sentences that he could read clear as day.

"A mask that sees, hears, and smells no evil." He read. "And a mask that's all three."

"Huh?" Naruto asked after hearing that. Chris gestured him over to read it for himself. Naruto glanced at the four spots on the wall. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked.

Chris nodded. "There's four masks that we need to find and bring back here. What for? I have no idea." He showed the ineligible parts of the book. When he turned the book around, he smiled when he saw a key! An honest to God key! "Thank. God!" He cheered.

Naruto saw the golden key that Chris held. He grinned too. "Yes!" He jumped in joy. "We can finally go find shit!"

Chris nodded. "First things first..."

Naruto nodded as well. "The four masks."

End of Chapter 2 of The Never Ending Battle

Mostly Naruto/Chris interaction but I feel its needed since Naruto's eventually gonna be banging his sister, lol. Make them friends so Chris isn't too pissed.

Jill and Barry are gonna meet up with them next chapter and we'll see Rebecca as well. Gonna be a long one next time.

Would you guys rather have time jumps or filler arcs when I need to go through the games. Example: Would you rather a time jump between Resident Evil 5 and 6, or a filler arc to connect the two?

Hopefully I get the next chapter up soon, but it might be a few days or two weeks since Naruto and Chris are gonna find all four Death Masks next time.

Next Time: The Death Masks


End file.
